Those Kids
by ChasingMellark
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace never talked. They were mutual friends of course, but they were never actually friends. When Jason reaches out to Annabeth to hang out, a simple meetup results in a lot more.


**That Boy, That Girl**

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace never talked. They were mutual friends of course, but they were never actually friends. When Jason reaches out to Annabeth to hang out, a simple meetup results in a lot more.

**Shout-outs:** None, but I am looking for a beta, so PM if you're interested.

**Pairing:** Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Reyna, Leo x Piper, Luke x Thalia, Grover x Juniper

**Word Count (for chapter):** 1,420

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO. However, I do own the plot, so please no stealing.

**A/N:** Just a random idea. One shot for now. Read and review if you want more. BTW, this is all human. Percabeth, Grover/Juniper, Thluke, Jeyna, Liper. Jason and Annabeth will not, I repeat, will not get together in this story. They will only be friends.

* * *

_**Annabeth POV**_

It was the Homecoming dance of our junior year in Goode High School. We had our own little clique, Percy, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Luke, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Nico, and I. We were also known as the populars, Luke being the captain of the football team, and Piper being the captain of the cheerleaders. I was getting some punch when Jason came over, and asked me if we could talk. I said sure, and he led me outside.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" I said questioningly, with my eyebrows raised. I mean, he had other people to talk to about these things, like his girlfriend, Reyna, or his best friend, Leo. Jason and I had never really talked before. Sure, we knew each other, but we weren't really friends.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Jason said, and his blue eyes twinkled. I shook my head to take the PG-13 thoughts out of my head. Jason was cute, but I was dating Percy, and Jason was dating Reyna.

"Um, well," Jason looked down at his toes, and blushed. "Annabeth, I really want to get to know you, and I have for a long time. I was wondering if you wanted to, um, go out as friends one time?"

"Oh, god," I said shocked. It was my turn to blush, and I looked down, wondering if I should say yes. Percy would probably be pissed, but we were going to go out as friends. "Sure Jason," I said, hoping this wasn't a mistake.

He smiled, and those beautiful sky blue eyes twinkled again. "Its a date!" Jason said, then realized his mistake, and tried to cover it up. "Um, not like that, as friends you know-"

"Oh be quiet Blondie. I understand," I said smirking.

"Right back atcha Blondie," Jason said, then smiled.

We walked back to the gym, where the dance was, talking about life, school, other things that were on my mind. This was the first time I actually talked to Jason Grace.

I went to find Thalia, but I stopped when I felt an arm go around my waist, one hand covering my eyes, and a husky voice say, "Guess who, Wise Girl."

I smiled, and turned around to kiss my boyfriend of two years. After three years of us knowing that we liked each other, but not knowing if the other did, everyone worked to get us together, even resorting to games like Truth or Dare, and Seven Minutes in Heaven. Eventually, Percy kissed me, and we got together.

I tried combing back his floppy black hair, but it only got more messed up. He sighed, and I stopped, looking into his sea green eyes that only made me love him more. Percy was the perfect boyfriend; sweet, caring, romantic, funny, and an added bonus, was of course, he was hot. Being captain of the swim team did help you in the hotness department, and his sea green eyes were to die for.

A slow song came on, and Percy, being the gentleman he was, asked me if I wanted to dance. I replied yes, and we waltzed onto the dance floor, and started swaying to the music.

"Percy?" I said, leaning against his chest.

"Yeah Wise Girl?" He replied, twirling my hair around his finger.

"I- I love you Percy," I admitted, blushing deep red. "I know most people don't find true love in high school, but I think I found the guy."

He pulled me away from his chest, smiled, and pulled me up for a _long_ kiss.

_**Jason PoV**_

I watched Annabeth walk away to Percy, and smiled at them. Percabeth. Their couple name. I went to find Reyna, and watched her talk to Piper. Piper was my ex-girlfriend, but we were on okay terms now. We decided we weren't for each other, so I hooked up with Reyna, and she got together with Leo.

"Hey, Rey. Piper." I nodded at Piper, while sliding my arm around Reyna's waist. Reyna slightly smiled, and Piper smirked, nodding at me. Things we're still a little awkward between us since I broke things off so I could get together with Reyna, but Piper and Leo were dating now, so it all cool. Mostly. I kinda still had feelings for Piper, ones that I thought would go away after getting together with Reyna, but they were still there.

"Talk to you later Piper," Reyna said, before taking my hand and dragging me onto the dance floor.

Since it was past 10:30, they were mostly playing slow songs, and Reyna smiled at me, her dark brown eyes sparkling under the lights. I pulled her closer to me, and we started swaying to the music. She sighed and laid her head on my chest, her hair flowing freely down her back, instead of being in it's usual ponytail.

"You look perfect tonight," I breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver and look at me. Reyna leaned forward, almost in slow motion, and passionately pressed her lips on mine. I kissed back, and at the moment,_ I felt infinite._

* * *

**A/N: I know everyone uses that quote from Perks of Being a Wallflower, but seriously I love that quote, and that book was freaking amazing.**


End file.
